


Outings and Surprises

by 0rphanxBlack



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0rphanxBlack/pseuds/0rphanxBlack
Summary: Emma, Hope, and Killian are on holiday in England. Emma has a surprise for her husband.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 17





	Outings and Surprises

Emma Swan was dreaming. 

She was dreaming of her parents, of happy times. Of the first time she held her baby brother, of watching Henry and David sparring.

She smiled in her sleep, but that smile faded when she heard her baby crying. Her bliss was interrupted.

Emma's eyes fluttered open, and she frowned as she felt the space on the bed warm but unoccupied. Then she noticed that Hope had stopped crying.

She sat up, and smiled as she saw Killian with Hope in his arms. 

"Hello, little one. Your mother will be awake soon, I promise. She looked to me like she was having a nice dream, so best to let her wake on her own, hmm? Let's go and find you some milk."

Emma chuckled quietly to herself, and waited until her husband had gone downstairs.

She got her robe on and crept down after him, waiting until she heard the fridge door open. 

Emma crept into the kitchen, and wrapped her arms around Killian's waist from behind.

"Hello, love." He smiled, and turned. After that, he kissed her.

Emma smiled against his lips, careful of Hope. 

Killian broke their kiss. "Good morning." He smiled.

"Hello." His wife grinned. "Hi, little one." She cooed, turning her attention to their daughter.

Hope babbled a little, at 8 months old she was quite talkative. 

"Here, you take her." Said Killian. "I'll sort her bottle out."

Although Emma breastfed still, she expressed milk a few times a week so she and Killian could take turns feeding Hope.

Killian prepared Hope's bottle, then handed it to Emma.

Emma gave it to Hope, and sat down at the kitchen table.

"What shall we do today?" Emma asked. 

The Swan-Jones family were holidaying in the North of England, because Emma had wanted to see what it was like- plus, being first time parents was not easy, even with the strong support network they had back home.

"Well, I thought that we could have a trip up to a city called Chester." Said Killian. "On the motorway."

Emma gritted her teeth. "It's called a highway, babe."

"Motorway. We drive on the right side of the road, too." Killian countered.

"Whatever." Replied Emma, rolling her eyes. However, she couldn't help but smile.

The two dressed and breakfasted, and then Emma called a taxi and dressed Hope.

Chester wasn't too far away, and soon enough, the family arrived at the city.

The taxi came to a stop, Emma got out first with Hope safely in her car seat, and Killian paid the driver.

He got out, and helped Emma to put the buggy up.

"Right, let's go." Said Killian, once they go sorted.

They visited Starbucks first, to grab a hot chocolate each, and a Babycino for Hope.

After that, they visited the cathedral, and the amphitheatre.

Occasionally, Emma overheard people chatting, and got Killian to translate British speak into American for her.

Hope gazed at the busy city in wonder, her blue eyes wide.

They were happy, happy that there were no more villains, no more fighting to be done.

The couple stopped for lunch, and sat at the river's edge, eating sandwiches that Emma had purchased for them.

She laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. "I love you, Hook."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Swan." 

They finished up soon afterwards.

"Shopping?" Emma suggested. "We've seen the sights."

"Do we have to?" Asked Killian, and pouted.

"Yes, we do. Hope could always do with another adorable outfit."

"Well, that is certainly true." Chuckled Killian, looking at their daughter. She was wearing a romper with "Future Pirate Princess" on it, a purchase he'd manage to make on eBay.

They went around Chester's many shops. Killian found himself a new hook, Emma a new leather jacket, which was pink, and Emma bought a story book to read to Hope.

They were at a café, having some coffee, when Emma stood up. "Babe, I'm going to go to the clothes shop across the street. You can stay here if you want."

"Sure." Killian replied.

"Okay, see you later. I'll take Hope with me." Emma said, and kissed him. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Killian got his phone out of his pocket, and went about sending a selfie of him, Emma, and little Hope to 

Twenty minutes later, Emma returned, with a bag of baby clothes and toys.

She parked the stroller, and unclipped the fastenings that held Hope safe. After that, she lifted her daughter up. "Killian..?"

"Yes?" He asked, looking up from his phone.

"Hope has something to tell you, sort of." Emma said, positioning Hope in her arms so Killian could see her shirt. 

His eyes widened. "'I'm going to be a big sister'?" He read. "Swan, are we going to have another baby?" He asked delightedly, a smile a mile wide on his face.

"Yep, we are. I took a test just before our flight over here, I've been waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Well, I am absolutely bloody overjoyed." Grinned Killian, and kissed her. "Let's go and get a drink somewhere, maybe stay the night here. We're celebrating!"

~The End~


End file.
